Rocket Brothers
by Datyi
Summary: El deseo de Helga hace años que se había cumplido. Entonces, ¿Por qué la rubia llora mirando al horizonte? Arnold se ha ido y con el promesas que permanecen rotas. "Pensaba que me amabas, como yo te he amado a ti. ¿Por que aun sigo sufriendo en tu ausencia? Seguiré adelante sin ti... como lo he echo toda mi vida."
1. Una decisión para avanzar en el camino

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Es el primer Fic largo que escribo, ya tengo varios capítulos, y espero terminarlo con su ayuda. Gracias por leer y aquí les dejo la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Una decisión para avanzar en el camino.**

Era un día soleado, el agua en el muelle local de Hillwood resplandecía como un bello diamante azul, gracias a la luz que el sol le daba al agua.

La actividad en altamar llegaba a notarse gracias a los barcos pesqueros que se acercaban y alejaban del puerto.

Y sentada ahí, lo más cerca del agua, se encontraba una joven mujer rubia de ojos azules, cuerpo esbelto, cubierto por un vestido veraniego que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. A sus 25 años, Helga G. Pataki era considerada una mujer hermosa.

Su mirada iba dirigida al mar, como queriendo encontrar el límite de él. Y al no hallar lo que buscaba, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban de sus orbes cristalinas.

-¿Por qué?- susurraba- ¿Por qué no simplemente me llevaste contigo? ¿Por qué tenias que dejarme así… traicionarme así? Arnold… aun te amo.

Cerró sus ojos y recordaba la promesa hecha meses atrás, en esa noche en que las estrellas brillaban con una claridad en el cielo. Recordaba aun como iba vestida con un vestido negro que acentuaba su silueta estilizada por ese tiempo que había pasado.

Recordaba la cena que había preparado el hombre que más amaba en el techo de la pensión de huéspedes que la familia de él aun administraba. Recordaba su voz, su mirada… esa mirada de ojos verdes que demostraba una adoración a ella.

¿Cómo olvidarle, si para ella siempre ha sido el hombre perfecto, especialmente vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca que contrastaba con la corbata roja, pues afirmaba así cuanta pasión el sentía por ella?

-¡Oh, Arnold! La velada es perfecta…

-Me alegra que sea de tu agrado, mi hermosa rosa…

Y volvía imaginar cómo se acercaba a ella cuando se sonrojaba al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso que solo usaban en la intimidad, y volvía a vivir ese momento en que el tomó con delicadeza su mano y la besaba en los nudillos con un ademan que sabia ella adoraba, mientras le pedía de forma galante el que bailaran juntos al son de una música existente solo en sus mentes.

Recordando cómo le tomaba delicadamente de la cintura con su mano derecha mientras la mano izquierda rodeaba la mano de ella, como si quisiera protegerla de una amenaza externa. Y así dejaba recargar suavemente su cabeza en la de ella para absorber el perfume que se desprendía de sus cabellos y su cuerpo.

-¡Oh, mi amado!- exclamaba en un momento mientras rodeaba con sus manos el cuello de Arnold- Perdóname… no quiero llorar, no quiero echar a perder esta noche, pero sabes que me es imposible el no pensar que partes mañana y no estés a mi lado durante un tiempo.

-Comprendo tu sentimiento, mi hermosa rosa. Y aunque sean solo unos meses, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de marcharme a Inglaterra para terminar la investigación. Así que no llores, ¿De acuerdo? Entre más rápido vaya a terminar con la investigación, mas rápido estaré a tu lado.

-Solo si no olvidas lo mucho que te amo…

-No lo olvidaré, ¿Y sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?

- Por que tu eres el motivo de mi existencia, porque el cielo y las estrellas saben que como yo, nadie te ha amado… A pesar de las peleas y el tratar de negar mi amor por ti tantas veces…al final la pasión ha ganado y te lo demuestro de la mejor forma que pueda durante toda la vida, durante la eternidad.

Y así, lentamente, recordó un último beso, y una última noche de pasión en la habitación donde la bóveda celeste era testigo de la forma más pura que tienen dos amantes de demostrar el cuanto se aman uno al otro.

Pues, al llegar el amanecer, Arnold tomaba un vuelo a Inglaterra dejando a una Helga atrás sin saber que en esa noche, había dejado una semilla que crecería con el paso de los meses y con ese tiempo, la comunicación con el rubio dejaría de existir.

-No entiendo-Volvía a mirar el horizonte después de dejar derramar más lágrimas- si realmente tus palabras fueron falsas, ¿Por qué me ilusionaste a tal extremo? ¿Por qué no simplemente terminaste conmigo en ese instante?

Entonces…. No estaríamos sufriendo ahora. Pero, ¿sabes? ¡Ya no más!- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano izquierda y con la derecha acariciaba su abultado vientre- Nosotros no necesitaremos de ti. ¡Soy Helga G. Pataki y podre sobrevivir sin ti! Como lo he hecho desde que era niña… y ahora sé que no podre sentirme mal al mirar al pasado y ver claramente mi futuro, porque su concepción es lo único que te agradeceré en mi vida.

¿¡Escuchaste Shortman!?- Gritó Helga mientras se paraba de manera torpe por el abultado vientre- ¡No te necesitaremos! Y si llegas a volver, te demostraremos lo felices que seremos sin ti.. ¡Estúpido cabeza de balón!

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó lentamente a su hogar sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Besos, saludos y más agradecimientos. :3**


	2. Aceptando una realidad

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Ronniebrnz, agradezco el que colocaras esta historia en alerta y tomarte el tiempo de leerla. Agradezco también a aquellos lectores que se asomaron para leer el primer capítulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Aceptando una realidad.**

Helga se encontraba caminando a paso firme a su casa cuando escuchó a lo lejos que alguien gritaba su nombre. Al voltear y mirar, se encontró con una mujer madura de pelo corto y castaño, cuerpo esbelto cubierto con una falda roja y una camisa blanca. A pesar de los años, Helga veía una mujer hermosa cada vez que la contemplaba.

- Señora Shortman…

- Vaya-Dijo la castaña al llegar al lado de la rubia- Sabia que eres tú, Helga. Hace mucho que no sé de ti. Por un momento no creía que fueses tu… pues, bueno- Dudó en continuar pues se había quedado viendo la panza de la rubia- Estas embarazada.

- Imagino señora Shortman

- Stella, si no te molesta. Pero ya sabes que prefiero que me digas así, pues hemos tenido esta conversación tiempo atrás.

- Lo sé, pero por razones que sabe, no creo que sea lo adecuado…

- ¡Claro que es lo adecuado!- Le interrumpió Stella-Debes seguir haciéndolo porque siempre tendrás en mi una amiga, una madre y una niñera para tu niño, solo si me lo permites.- Concluyó Stella tomándole una mano con suavidad y Helga solo le sonrió.

- Dirás mis hijos.

- ¡Vaya!- Se permitió asombrarse por un instante- ¿Gemelos?

- Eso Parece, pero existe una posibilidad de que sean mellizos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Helga se tensó un poco, pero ella misma sabía que no podría mentirle a Stella. No después de tomarla en cuenta como una segunda madre, muy amorosa para su corazón dañado. Así que con miedo le contestó, pues no sabría que pensaría o como actuaria la castaña.

- Seis meses.

- ¿Seis… meses?- Stella mantuvo su boca abierta por unos segundos, para después de cerrarla de manera precipitada y miraba con más detalle su vientre, y al mirar el cambio de su mirada de la sorpresa a la melancolía supo Helga enseguida que había encontrado sola la respuesta de la pregunta del padre de sus hijos- Es el tiempo que Arnold tiene que se fue, pero…- ¡Oh, Helga!- Soltó un grito que hizo saltar por un momento a la rubia de su lugar, para después recibir un abrazo efusivo que le daba Stella- ¡Gracias, no sabes la alegría que me traes hoy!... ¡Espera a que le cuente a Miles y los abuelos!

Abuela, ¿Puedes creerlo?- Le dijo mientras se separaba de Helga y al verla de nuevo a los ojos, recordó que hacía poco Arnold le comentó en una llamada telefónica que en Inglaterra había conocido a una esplendida chica- ¿El no lo sabe, verdad?

- No, no lo sabe… y espero que nunca se enteré de ello…

- Pero, Helga…

- No, Stella- Helga le respondía lo más tranquilamente que podía mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, y así reprimir un poco los sentimientos de rabia, tristeza y desolación al recordar que simplemente Arnold dejó de comunicarse con ella y cuando tomó valor y marcarle a él, lo primero que le decía el rubio, después de las palabras de saludos corteses, fue que con una alegría le platicara que había encontrado el amor con una inglesa de nombré Amélie.

Lo peor, fue el haber perdido el valor de reclamarle su ausencia y mucho menos el comunicarle que ella estaba embarazada. Porque simplemente, al escuchar su voz y su alegría, pareciere que de la noche a la mañana el hubiera olvidado todo el amor que decía profesarle. Y Helga, al conocerle, sabía que empezaba a vivir de la forma que siempre había anhelado y querido.- Lo siento Stella, no puedo hacerlo. El no estará atado a mi sin que me ame… y con todo lo sucedido, se puede decir que nunca me amó como me decía que lo hacía… Como me hizo creer que lo hacía.

-Entiendo… y al mismo tiempo no. Se veía en su mirada, en la forma que hablaba de ti. Yo que soy su madre, simplemente no comprendo cómo fue que dejó de amarte.

- La verdad, por muy dolorosa que sea… por mucho que me cueste creerla, es sencilla: Nunca me amó- Le dijo a Stella mientras derramaba lágrimas de sus ojos y esta, al verla así, solo la abrazó. Helga al sentir el calor de la castaña, simplemente no pudo más y se derrumbó como una niña, que es consolada por su madre.- ¡Nunca me amó! ¡Nunca pudo amarme! Y no sé que más hacer… Tengo que dejarlo ir, pero es doloroso, es cruel… No puedo arruinarle su vida y menos, si él es feliz con la persona que encontró en otro lugar…

- Helga-Stella al ver a la rubia derrumbarse, no pudo reprimir las lagrimas y con suavidad frotaba su espalda. Y esperó con calma a que esta se calmara. Cuando, por fin Helga dejó de lamentarse, se separó apenada del abrazo que le ofrecía Stella.

- Perdona, son las hormonas…

- No te preocupes-Le dijo para evitar que siguiera con la vergüenza en el rostro- Yo sé lo que es eso…

Helga solo le sonrió agradecida, porque sabía que Stella no era una mujer que estuviera dando chismes a la demás gente.

-Helga, solo espero me permitas el ser la abuela de tus hijos. No me quites ese gusto. Permítenos a todos, el ser parte de la vida de ellos- Le dijo mientras señalaba el vientre que resaltaba con el vestido floreado que traía la rubia- Déjanos cumplir con el papel que nos corresponde. ¿Pero comprendes que con ello, Arnold se enteré más rápido y que de igual forma tiene derecho de saberlo?

-Lo sé…- dijo mirando las sandalias rosas que portaba ese día- Y se que se enteren si ustedes le informan de ello. Pero quisiera que lo supiera realmente solo cuando regrese a Hillwood.

-De acuerdo, es una promesa.

-Gracias, Stella. Sé que serás unos abuelos espléndidos, más que Miriam y Bob.

-No aspiro a ser la favorita, pero sí que me quieran mucho.

-Créeme, ustedes serán los abuelos favoritos…- Mencionó Helga mientras reía, pues los abuelos de Arnold siempre fueron especiales con su forma de ser y Stella y Miles, iban por el mismo rumbo.

Al ver, la sonrisa en el rostro de Helga, Stela la abrazó nuevamente.

-Gracias… Y antes de irme, prométeme que irás a comer mañana con nosotros, ¿De acuerdo?

Helga, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro, pero lo más seguro es que me sienta algo mal estando ahí.

-Imaginó, pero no debes olvidar que ahora y con más razón, esa casa es tuya. Ve, querida… no querrás perderte la expresión de todos cuando te vean y sepan lo de tu embarazo.

Helga volvió a sentir y ambas se despidieron con la promesa de verse al día siguiente.

* * *

**Me alegra que hayan llegado hasta aquí, espero y sean amables de tomarse un tiempo para comentar si les gusta o no la historia. Un Review es bien recibido, aun si es para dar tomatazos a esta pobre autora. **

**Nos veremos pronto. :3**


	3. Informando al abogado

**Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a ****diana carolina****, ****selma-itako**** y ****Azrasel****, que se aventuraron para dejarme un Review en la historia.**

**Pero también va con mucho cariño a Alexamili, Naoryyamanaka1, CieloCristaldo1 y Karagabrielle, que publicaron esta historia en Alertas y favoritos. Y a toda la gente bonita de muchos lugares, que les gusta la historia y le dan la oportunidad para ver la locura de mi imaginación.**

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Informando al abogado**

Tiempo después de cumplir 23 años, Helga se había mudado de la casa de sus padres. Y junto a su amiga Phebe, habían rentado un departamento cerca de la casa de la última. Actualmente y después de dos años de duros ahorros por sus trabajos y poca fortuna formada con sus tres obras publicadas, habían podido comprar una casa ubicada a dos cuadras cerca del campo Gerald.

Al igual que Helga, Phebe se volvió una chica que llamaba la atención de los hombres, pues se dejo crecer el cabello hasta la mitad de su espalda recta, su cuerpo se formó con curvas que le agraciaban al usar la falda recta negra y camisas de distintos colores, sin salir de la seriedad que requería en su trabajo. A pesar de no tener un pecho prominente como el de su mejor amiga y ser de ascendencia asiática, atraía la atención de algunos de sus clientes, pues con el paso de los años venideros, aprendió a comportarse mas educadamente que antes, a tal extremo que cuando la veían en los tribunales y sacaba su lado fiero, nadie creería que fuese realmente Phebe Heyerdahl: La chica cerebrito del instituto o Facultad de Derecho de Harvard.

Mientras Phebe trabajaba como abogada, Helga se empezaba a destacar en los medios de información, primero como redactora de notas informáticas en una radiodifusora, que actualmente le habían ofrecido el dirigir uno de los programas. Este, por muy sorprendente que fuese, es el más escuchado en la ciudad y sus alrededores. En la radiodifusora, les gustaba el tener a Helga dentro de su equipo, pues al ser la autora de un poemario y dos libros con rotundo éxito, sabían que es su mejor y mas valorado trabajador.

Los libros de Helga actualmente están en proceso de traducción y exportación para países extranjeros. Por tal motivo, no es de extrañar que la casa en la cual viven ambas amigas cuente con cuatro recamaras, dos baños y medio, cocina, sala y comedor, aparte del sótano.

La casa se encontraba amueblada con estilos orientales y occidentales, logrando sorprendentemente un equilibrio exquisito en la decoración del departamento.

Esa tarde, al llegar a la casa, Phebe encontró a Helga dormida en el sillón más grande y mullido que tenían.

-¿Otra vez?- Suspiró la asiática- Solo quisiera que fueses feliz- Pensó mientras se acercaba a la rubia y de manera cuidados la fue levantando.

Helga al abrir sus ojos y enfocar bien a su amiga, se estiró como un gato después de su sienta.

-Me alegra que llegaras, chica…- Le saludó Helga a Phebe- ¿Qué tal todo en los tribunales? ¿Ganaste el caso de hoy?

- Así es Helga- Sonrió Phebe, pues notó en el rostro de Helga una determinación que hacía meses no veía- Me alegra verte de muy buen humor esta tarde.

-Ya… -Respondió haciendo una pausa, pues un bostezo se le escapó- Solo te diré que ya me cansé de ser un martirio. He decidió seguir con mi vida. La gran Helga G. Pataki, no se rinde, solo modifica sus planes para ser aun más feliz.

-Lo sé, Helga…- Phebe se sentó a su lado y la abrazó- Me alegra el saber que por fin has abierto los ojos.

Helga solo asintió y dejó que el abrazo durara un poco más, para después separarse rápidamente.

-Solo no te me emociones mucho. No quisiera que mis hijos nacieran con poco cerebro por haber sido aplastados- Le dijo a su amiga mientras acariciaba sus vientre.

Al notar la reacción de Helga, Phebe reprimía las lágrimas de alegría que tenia, pues empezaba a ver de nuevas cuentas la Helga de siempre y al notar eso, la rubia no pudo evitar romper el silencio que se había formado.

-¡Criminal, Phebe! Que no pienso demandarte por negligencia, por la forma que tienes al tratar a una embarazada.

Phebe solo rio de manera abierta, mientras se paraba del sofá y se dirija a la cocina, desde donde le gritó a la rubia.

-¿Qué te gustaría cenar hoy?

-Pasta.

-¿Pasta?

- Si, chica… pasta, pero con mucha carne. No me quieras salir con tus lechuguitas y tomatitos enteros, porque te vomito en el plato una vez me lo sirvas.

-Pero Helga…-Replicó Phebe- Sabes que debes comer de forma saludable, por tres. No puedes comer cosas pesadas, grasosa y malas por el estado en el que estas.

-Phebe, si por mi fuera, me la pasaría comiendo, chocolates, papas, hamburguesas, pizzas, tacos y tamales. Pero vez que a la obsteatra casi le da un paro cardiaco al enterarse.

-¡Hasta a mi me daría uno, Helga! Sabes que eso no es saludable para nadie. Y menos para una mujer embarazada de gemelos.

Helga solo chasqueo con la lengua mientras se acercaba a la cocina y se sentaba cerca de la barra para escuchar de más cerca el sermón que su amiga empezaba a darle.

-Comprendo…- Le dijo mientras agitaba su mano con un ademan que demostraba que no le daba mucha importancia al asunto- Pero el batallón Pataki y yo necesitaremos las energías suficientes para enfrentarnos a los habitantes de la pensión de los Shortman.

Al escuchar lo dicho por la rubia, Phebe dejó caer de sus manos, y por suerte en la barra, la carne molida que en ese momentos se encontraba marinando en especias para la darle un toque único a la salsa bolognesa. Helga al verla en shock, no pudo evitar reírse.

-Tranquila, que sé a lo que me enfrento.

-Pero Helga, ¿No es arriesgarte a que vuelvas a sufrir por… mantecado?

-No es arriesgarme. Tarde o temprano notaran la presencia de mis hijos y Stella fue muy clara al informarme que no piensa quedarse con los brazos cruzados y mantenerse al margen de la situación. Y pues acepté a comer con ella mañana para que los abuelos y su marido se enteren de los gemelos

-¿Enserio?

-Así es. Ella quiere ser parte de la vida de ellos.

-Bueno…- Dijo de repente Phebe de forma analítica- Es de esperarse, tomando en cuenta que se perdió la mayor parte de la infancia de su hijo- Le miró a los ojos, para ver que sus palabras no afectaran a su amiga, al notar que no lo había hecho, continuo preparando la cena- Solo quisiera que no sufrieras…

-Lo sé Phebe. Pero tampoco puedo negarme a la suplica de Stella. Ella quiere ser abuela de mis hijos y sé que será una de las mejores. Además- Le dijo olisqueando despacio el aire que empezaba a rodear el departamento- Su ayuda me vendrá bien de vez en cuando.

- ¿Y ya pensaste que hacer con… el padre de los niños?

-Bueno, por eso voy mañana. Sabré que tanto apoyo realmente podré tener y así saber cómo ocultar el mayor tiempo posible esta verdad de la vida de Arnold.

-Comprendo. Pero me imagino que sabes que no me sigue gustando que Arnold no sepa de sus hijos.

-Lo sé. Pero no depende de ti, sino de mí.

El es feliz con alguien más… ya me cansé de ser la que recibe migajas, ¿Lo comprendes? Mis hijos no crecerán esperando un amor que no recibirán de él. Así que espero y comprendas mis motivos, o al menos los respetes y sigas conmigo. Como yo estaré contigo. Aunque termines casándote con Gerald.

-¡Hay, Helga!- Rio Phebe- Tu sabes que aun que me case, no habría problema de que vivamos los tres o 5 juntos. La casa es lo suficientemente grande.

-Es verdad, pero si en algún momento desean hacer una vida aparte, no quiero ser tu ancla y la que pueda ocasionarte algún problema, ¿Comprendes?

-Comprendo. Pero bueno, comamos porque ya es tarde ¿De acuerdo?

-Tú me entiendes, chica.

-Como digas Helga.

Esa noche, Helga cenó como si fuese su última comida en su vida. Pues no sabía que podría encontrarse una vez que entrara a esa pensión que le traía a ella muchos recuerdos.

* * *

**Gracias a todos ustedes por aventurarse a leer esta historia.**

**Un review es bien recibido, aunque lleve en el un vociferador xDD**


	4. No luchando sola

**Este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a naoryyamanaka1, Perdona la tardanza y lo mismo va para todos los demás lectores.**

**Espero y se aventuren con un review. Gracias a todos y les dejo con la actualización.**

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: No luchando sola**

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, Helga se encontraba parada frente al pórtico de Sunset arms. Llevaba cerca de unos diez minutos de haber llegado y no se atrevía a entrar, pues temblaba al recordar lo vivido ahí-

Ese día ella iba vestida con un vestido azul hielo de tirantes gruesos que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y unas sandalias con pedrería. En su cuello llevaba una cadena de plata con un dije de forma de corazón donde guardaba aun de forma recelosa la foto de Arnold. El material de su collar tuvo que modificarlo para así poder despreocupar a Phebe de su aun enamoramiento hacia el rubio.

Por más que le hiciera creer a la gente que ella seguiría adelante, sin él, y estuviera segura de cumplir su promesa, sabía que no podría desprenderse del amor que le aguardaba a él, de una noche a otra.

Además, tenía muy en claro que un día sus hijos le preguntarían por aquel que es su padre y la foto seria la muestra viviente de que en el mundo había una persona que ella en un momento amó con locura y gracias a él, ellos existían.

Pero, esa casa no era para ella un simple edificio en el cual pudiera entrar y salir a su gusto como anteriormente lo hubiera hecho. No… Ahora, podría decirse que se había vuelto un santuario y al mismo tiempo, una zona prohibida.

Un lugar con recuerdos de Arnold, La esencia seguía ahí, junto a los muebles, los habitantes y hasta los aromas que existen en ese lugar. Todo se había vuelto un recordatorio de lo vivido anteriormente. Por tal motivo, le era difícil el simplemente el volver estar ahí.

-Respira, Helga…-Se dijo a si misma por cuarta vez- Se lo prometiste a Stella y tu nunca faltas a una promesa.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a inhalar y exhalar de manera continua y pausadamente para así evitar derramar lagrimas y hubiera seguido un poco más, si no fuese por una voz tan familiar para ella, que le habló.

-¡Pero si es Eleanor! ¡Vaya, querida! ¡Había creído que te habías olvidado de tu compañera en el campo de batalla!

-¡Pookie!- Gritó el abuelo de Arnold - ¡Vieja loca! Te dije que esperaras adentro… hasta que ella decidiera tocar el timbre, ¿No ves que puedes matarla de un susto?

-¿Heee?, ¿Ustedes sabían que…? ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Preguntó asombrada la rubia, volteando a ver a Gertie, que sonreí abiertamente mientras se acomodaba la boina militar que portaba ese día, junto a un traje de general de guerra y botas negras con casquillos a la vista. Pero Phil fue el que respondió la duda de Helga, con su usual tono amable.

-Desde que llegaste, pequeña dama. De hecho, cuando llegaste, pensaba abrirte enseguida, pero noté el que necesitabas tiempo antes de entrar, pero la loca de Pookie al verte no pudo resistir el ir a tu encuentro.

-Y yo ya te dije el porqué, viejo amargado… ¡Debemos proteger a toda costa el tesoro que los ojos verdes nos mandan!- mientras decía esto, le señalaba el vientre de la rubia- Kimba se ha marchado dejándonos el mejor tesoro de todos, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo ¨Phil y Helga

-¿De qué hablas, mujer?

-¿Pues de que más? Eleanor espera hijos de nuestro Kimba… ¿No es acaso obvio?

Helga solo miró a Gertie con agradecimiento, pues a pesar de haber estado lejos de su vieja amiga, comprendió que ella ha estado al tanto de su situación y la apoyaba a pesar de lo sucedido, Phil al ver la expresión de Helga, y la afirmación en los ojos de su mujer, solo pudo sonreír y abrazar a la rubia de manera paternal

-¿Y porque no nos habías dicho nada, pequeña dama?, ¿Acaso no sabes la felicidad que trae consigo tu bebe? Y…-El abuelo no pudo continuar porque había recibido un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su mujer.

-¡Viejo estúpido! ¿Qué parte de hijos, no has entendido? ¡No es solo un bebe, son dos!- El viejo Phil volteo a ver a la rubia que solo le sonrió de manera abierta y con un movimiento de cabeza le afirmó lo dicho Gertie.

Phil saltó de alegría mientras tomaba a su mujer y daba vueltas con ella

-¡Dos, Pookie! Seremos bisabuelos de gemelos. ¡Les veremos crecer y podré contarles mis viejas anécdotas! Y, Y…- De repente dejó caer a su mujer al notar un detalle importante en todo ese asunto- El chaparro no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Helga bajó la mirada y encerraba en sus puños, parte de su vestido.

-No- Le contestó en un susurro audible para el viejo- Y espero y no lo sepa. No quiero que se sienta atado a mí…

Phil la miró y comprendió con sus años de sabiduría que ella y su nieto ya no llevaban una buena relación. Y notando también, el cuanto amor sentía la chica por él.

-Siempre terminas sacrificando tu felicidad por él, ¿no es así?- Se acercó y le tomó de las manos, con un gesto por demás que paternal- Pero ya no más, ¿comprendes? Tal vez el ya no vea por ustedes, pero nosotros somos un apoyo seguro. Guardaremos el secreto lo más que podamos, aunque no me guste mucho eso.

-Lo entiendo, viejo. Pero…-Helga le miró directamente a los ojos- Él está haciendo su vida y yo ya tengo un nuevo motivo para sonreír. Y ustedes son parte de ese motivo.

- Entiendo pequeña… Pero bueno, es hora de que entremos, ¿no es así Pookie?

-¡Claro!- Contestó una Pookie desde el suelo que se encontraba reclutando hormigas- ¡Batallón, descansen!- y Por muy extraño que pareciera, las hormigas habían roto la formación en la que se encontraban y que Gertie había conseguido con éxito el que realizaran.

Helga y Phil solo la miraron de manera extraña para después adentrarse a la pensión.

Gertie fue la primera en llegar, anunciando la llegada de la rubia, que era escoltada por el abuelo.

Stella, al escuchar los gritos de la madre de su marido, salió de la cocina con el mandil puesto y se dirigió a Helga para abrazarla

-Ya estaba temiendo que decidieras el no aparecerte… Me alegra haberme equivocado, pasa. Buscaré a Miles.

Stella se marchó a buscar a su marido que se encontraba en el sótano mientras Helga era dirigida por los abuelos a la sala. Y mientras veía como los abuelos peleaban por un almohadón mullido para ella, Helga se acaricio suavemente su panza y les hablaba a sus hijos.

-Es bueno ver que serán muy queridos. No solo por mí, sino por la familia de su padre. Ojalá y puedan llamarle así algún día y reciban palabras de cariño y no desprecio…- de repente, sintió patadas en su panza de parte de sus hijos, como dándole a entender que escuchaban atentamente, y aun estando dentro de ella, ambos no deseaban el que estuviera triste. Helga, al sentirles, solo sonrió- Solo no golpeen fuerte. Dejo de deprimirme y ustedes se portan mejor ¿de acuerdo?- y con unas patadas más suaves, pareciere que ellos habían aceptado el trato, logrando que la rubia sonriera.

Minutos después, llegó Miles, que al verla se acercó con una sonrisa de lado a lado en su cara.

-¡Helga! ¡Me alegra que vinieras! Stella me ha platicado lo sucedido-Le dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella para inclinarse y abrazarla sin recargar su peso en la rubia y al hacerlo, Miles sintió las patadas de los gemelos-¡Han pateado!- Gritó y al instante Stella y los abuelos lo empujaron para poder ellos sentir las patadas en la panza de la rubia.

Helga por un instante se espantó por la reacción de todos, pero después se echo a reír pues desde su lugar, vio con claridad el sentón que se dio Miles por culpa de los tres culpables que andaban maravillados sobando su abultado vientre. Y por ese instante, ella comprendió que todo estaría bien, pasara lo que pasara, pues había descubierto que no cuidaría sola a sus hijos.

* * *

**Gracias a todos ustedes por aventurarse a leer esta historia.**

**Un review es bien recibido. Y disculpen la tardanza, es k por el trabajo solo puedo hacerlo bien los domingos. Besos y espero leerles y notarles en las graficas y notificaciones.**


	5. Un instante para recordar

**Quiero agradecer a ****selma-itako, diana carolina, Romiih, SakuraNyan, Fenixker, Whitemiko5, alexia y naoryyamanaka1, por los maravillosos review que me dejaron en bandeja de entrada. **

**De igual forma a toda la gente maravillosa que se ha atrevido a leer mi historia.**

**Este capitulo es algo mas largo que los otros, espero y lo disfruten.**

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Un instante para recordar.**

-¡Buenos días, Hilwood! Aun que de bueno no tiene mucho, pues el día de hoy amaneció con una lluvia que nos recuerda a las de hace años, esas que conocemos como "La gran inundación"- Habían pasado dos meses desde que Helga había vuelto a entrar a la casa de los Shortman, donde los padres y abuelos de Arnold, junto a los inquilinos de la pensión, habían apoyado la decisión de no informarle nada al rubio acerca de la paternidad que compartía con los hijos nonatos de Helga. Esa mañana Helga pudo llegar a la estación sin problemas, gracias a Gerald, que la había dejado muy temprano en la mañana antes de que empezara a caer un aguacero en pleno centro de la ciudad- Lo admito-Continuo narrando la rubia- el día de hoy compadezco a los padres que tienen que dejar a sus hijos a la escuela con esta lluvia…

-La verdad, es que yo lo lamentaré por ti en algunos años…- le interrumpió una voz varonil de manera sarcástica, el dueño de la voz era un hombre de 37 años, con el pelo castaño, ojos avellana, alto y de porte elegante. Su nombre era Joan S. Ballack.

-Muy gracioso Joan y gracias por arruinar el suspenso al público al saber a quién entrevistaríamos esta semana.

-Es un placer, querida mía-Helga no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al oír las palabras del marido de su hermana Olga. Joan era un pianista de renombre. Olga y él se conocieron en la escuela de arte, cuando ella estudiaba actuación, mientras que el hacia un servicio comunitario en dicha institución. Hacia unos años y gracias a Joan, Olga y Helga eran más cercanas que años antaños. Bob aun se resentía un poco con Helga con respecto a nunca informarle a su ex pareja acerca de los hijos que esperaba, mientras que Miriam había logrado mantenerse sobria después de enterarse del embarazo de su hija la menor.

Pero Helga sabia que aun no era el momento de poder aceptar las atenciones de ellos. Pues habiendo soportado durante años las indiferencias de sus propia familia, simplemente no podía aceptar, sin sospechar nada, el cambio de amor y preocupación que tenias hacia ella.

-Bueno, gente de Hilwood. Nuestra victima invitada de esta semana es el mundialmente famoso y uno de nuestros orgullos locales, si se me permite dar opinión, con respecto de música se trata, el pianista Joan S. Ballack- Terminada la presentación, dentro de la cabina se escuchó la entrada que usualmente utilizan de gente de la realeza. Joan al escucharlo, no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Vaya forma de recibirme!

-Si, ya sabes que nosotros les damos a ustedes la bienvenida que se merecen…

-Claro…- Dijo Joan a Helga mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Pero bueno, es hora de que empecemos con las preguntas que el publico desea que les respondas de muy buena manera, pero en lo que esperamos las llamadas, te agradeceríamos que nos cuentes un poco acerca de tu carrera musical.

-Antes que todo, agradezco el que me escogieran para esta agradable entrevista- Le dijo de manera picara a la rubia.

Como muchos saben, llevo unos… ¿Qué serán? 25 años tocando el piano y 6 de manera profesional…

-¿25 años? ¿Acaso no tuviste infancia?

Al escuchar a su cuñada, Joan no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Claro que tuve una infancia! Una muy parecida a cierta escritora que conozco, digamos que de niño era "solo un poco" temido por mis compañeros de curso. Pues mi tamaño, mirada y complexión les ocasionaba mucho miedo a los chicos de las escuelas a las que asistía. Pero desde que tuve seis años, mi madre decidió meterme a clases musicales, gracias a que mis abuelos la convencieron diciéndole que no existía mejor terapia que la música. Y como en la casa de mis abuelos había un piano de pared, desde ese entonces dedicaba varias horas de mis días a practicar en ese instrumento único y mágico que es el piano.

No te negaré que apenas hace unos ocho años comprendí realmente el romanticismo en el piano. Comprendía lo que era la rabia, enojo desespero y frustraciones, miedo y felicidad. Pero ¿El amor? Para mí era inexplicable, porque al no saber amar, no sabrás plasmar el sentimiento en la música o en alguna arte que se necesite demostrar tal sentimiento, llámese danza, poesía, música… para saber transmitir el sentimiento primero debes conocerlo…

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Regularmente, para poder transmitir al público un sentimiento, primero debes saber describírtelo a ti mismo…- Helga no dijo mas, pues le habían indicado a través de los vidrios de la cabina que ya había alguien en la línea- Pero, dejémonos de descriptivos, pues ya tenemos la primera llamada del día. Buenos días, te encuentras al aire, ¿Con quién tenemos el gusto?

-Hola, mi nombre es Elienai…

Hola Elienai, te toco ser la primera desesperada del día, que te aseguro llamas a escondidas del trabajo. Pero dejemos que el sentimental Joan conteste a tu pregunta, así que, si eres tan amable de escupirla antes de que entre otra llamada, te lo agradeceremos.

-Gracias… -Dijo de forma, no tan convencida Elienai- Te debiste de haber enamorado, eso es lógico, pero ¿En qué momento lograste transmitir ese sentimiento?

Al escuchar la pregunta Helga no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada, pues conocía ese día.

-Gracias por preguntarle ese hermoso momento.- le dijo Helga a Elienai, para después dirigirse a su cuñado- Querido Joan ¿Podrías por favor contestarle?

Joan gruño un poco, pero después suspiró

-Admito que es un momento algo desastroso… pero sé que no cambiaria lo que pasó por nada del mundo. La primera vez que pude transmitir el sentimiento fue en una obra de teatro que se presentaba en la escuela de Arte de Hilwood.

Era una obra dirigida por una jovencita; ella había ganado un concurso de guion teatral y su obra se representaría en ese momento. Era un día de ensayos y se supone yo estaría junto a la orquesta, pues nosotros con la música ayudaríamos a expresar los sentimientos de los personajes. Yo tocaría una balada de tristeza para la protagonista que ayudaba a su amado entre las sombras, pero al ver la que sería la heroína, simplemente me olvide de todo y en lugar de tristeza, toque el sentimiento de un primer amor. Momentos después la jovencita que dirigía la obra, me tacleo del taburete y me cacheteo. "Tierra llamando a idiota" Fueron las palabras que me dijo antes de ser separado por la protagonista. "Hermanita bebe, no tenias que ser tan brusca", le dijo a la chica que me había tacleado, y después se dirigió a mí y me preguntó si estaba bien, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza…

-Sin olvidar la cara de idiota que ponías cada que te hablaba…- Helga no paraba de reírse- aunque eso también era un problema luego… Pero bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta querida Elienai.

- Muchas gracias…

Segundos después de escuchar el sonido de corte de la llamada, continúo Helga.

-Bien, otra llamada. Te encuentras al aire, ¿Con quién tenemos el gusto?

-Buenos días, habla Vince..

-¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que solo tendría fanáticas locas y chifladas, no fanáticos locos y chiflados, pero no importa. ¡Dispara tu pregunta!

- Hee… ¿Gracias?... Bueno Señor Joan, ¿Es cierto que usted es muy allegado a Olga, la súper modelo y actriz?

-Así es, Olga es mi amada y querida esposa y fue gracias a ella que pude tocar el sentimiento del amor en el piano.

Al escucharle hablar, Helga solo pudo rodar los ojos y les rezó a los dioses que existieran que le dieran calma, pues sabía que una vez que Joan hablaba de su hermana, su lado cariñoso salía a flote. Le a agradaba su cuñado, pero prefería el lado sarcástico y algo rudo y no el meloso que mostraba cuando estaba o hablaba de Olga.

Y así paso toda su sección, recibiendo llamadas y escuchando las respuestas de Joan.

-Y así hemos llegado al final de la transmisión del día de hoy. Les agradecemos su tiempo y el tuyo Joan, por haber aceptado nuestra invitación. Y antes de que partas, ¿Podrías contestar una última pregunta?

-Claro…

-¿Qué relación existe entre tú y Wolf del grupo Devil and Rose?

-Wolf es mi hermano menor…

-Espera, ¿Wolf es Wolfgang? ¿El tarado de tu hermano es ahora una súper estrella?

-Así es… - le dijo, tratando de no dejar salir la carcajada de sus labios.

-¡Criminal! Seguro que varios de los radioescuchas y conocidos míos no saldrían del asombro, pues ¿quién pensaría que el bucko más grande las P.S. 118 ahora es un cantante acosado por muchas mujeres?

Con lo último, Joan ya no pudo aguantar su risa y la dejó fluir abiertamente.

-Soy Helga G. Pataki, desde el 88.5 de la frecuencia modulada de su radio y espero y nos sigan sintonizando, especialmente la siguiente semana para otra nueva entrevista a nuestro invitado especial.

Terminada la transmisión, Helga recogía sus cosas con calma, pues su vientre se encontraba demasiado grande como para moverse con una velocidad acostumbrada. Joan la esperaba desde la entrada de la sala de transmisiones cuando una chica de pelo castaño y corto, ojos avellana, cara redonda, con pecas que rodeaban una nariz delgada , vestida de pantalón entubado y blusa holgada que dejaba al descubierto un hombro, entró corriendo con una cara de enojo.

-¡¿Cómo diablos se te ha ocurrido insultar a Wolf en cadena nacional y peor aun enfrente de su hermano?!

-¿Y a ti que te importa, Laurens?

-¡No permitiré que insultes a Wolf, Helga! ¡No tienes derecho de insultar al amor de mi vida!

-¡Por dios Laurens! Ni siquiera conoces al idiota de Wolfgang, para que salgas con esas estupideces.

Laurens llevaba más tiempo que Helga trabajando en la radiodifusora, pero comparada con la rubia, ella no había podido destacar mucho en sus secciones de radio, que continuaban después de las que daba Helga. Siente un rencor hacia la rubia por el simple hecho de que nunca contó que a Helga le cedieran el programa que actualmente conducía. Ella deseaba entrevistar a cada personaje popular. Pensaba que lo conseguiría, hasta que apareció la escritora con su fama y sobre todo, su personalidad explosiva.

-¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada de Wolf…

-¡Claro que sé de él! ¡Y más de lo que quisiera conocerle, chica estúpida!- Helga había empezado a apretar sus puños con una rabia contenida y al verla, Joan decidió intervenir de una vez por todas

-Señorita, creo que no debería hablarle así a una mujer embarazada.

Laurens apenas y volteo a ver a Joan, pues seguía matando con la mirada a Helga

-Disculpara usted señor Joan, pero esto es entre Helga y yo- Y dirigiéndose de nuevas cuentas a Helga, añadió- ¿Se pude saber de dónde mierdas tu, rubia estúpida, puedes conocer a Wolf? ¿O te lo tengo que sacar a la fuerza?

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Y si crees que por tener cerca de nueve meses no podré hacerte nada, estas muy equivocada. Mas te vale que me respetes ¿entendiste?, ¿O necesitas que sea la vieja Betsy la que te de las noticias?

Al escuchar el nombre del puño de Helga, Joan decidió sacar a la rubia a rastras del lugar, antes de Helga se provocara un parto adelantado. Solo que no contaba con que la castaña, siguiera molestando a su cuñada.

-¿Y a mí que me importa que una estúpida vieja venga a decirme tus estupideces?- Joan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para sacar a Helga antes de que explotara.

-¡Déjame presentártela y te aseguro, desearas nunca haberle conocido! ¡Y tu Joan, suéltame! ¡No le permitiré que me hable así!

-Lo sé Helga, pero no es bueno que te comportes así, ¿No ves que te hará mal? Además, prometí a tu hermana acompañarte al Baby shower que habrá en tu honor el día de hoy.

-¡Mierda!- Grito la rubia- Había olvidado esa estúpida fiesta…

-Si, bueno… yo solo cumplo mi deber al llevarte. No quiero que Olga se moleste conmigo.

-Si, si- Decía Helga mientras agitaba su mano en el aire- Ya sé que no puedes negarle nada a mi hermana.

-¡Claro que si¡ La ira de los Pataki´s es de temer, que tú seas la más cruel, pero abierta es un alivio. ¿Te imaginas si Olga fuese así?

Helga no dijo nada, pero en su mente se dibujó a las posibles maldades que su hermana podría haber hecho si fuese una mujer despiadada, lográndola estremecer. Y con esos pensares, se dirigió de manera mecánica al estacionamiento donde abordaron una camioneta familiar de color negro.

Durante el trayecto, ninguno mencionó nada, solo escuchaban de fondo piezas de música clásica que poco a poco fueron relajando a Helga, dejándola en un estado de media vela. Una vez arribando al lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta de Helga, Joan la levantó de la forma más suavemente posible.

Al principio, Helga se extrañó de ver a Joan, pero después de mirar a la espalda de él, no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡¿Pero qué mierdas hacemos en casa de los Wellington?!

-En serio, Helga. Deberías dejar hacer tantos corajes por cosas insignificantes. ¿No ves que ya estas a reventar?

-Lo que reventará aquí será eso que logra tengas herencia si no me explicas que hacemos aquí.

Joan tragó duro, pero se salvó de un buen enfrentamiento con Helga, pues llegaron a salvarle tres amigas de la rubia:

Phebe que ese día iba vestida con un pantalón recto de color azul y una blusa semi transparente de color rojo, dejando la silueta de un sujetador que potaba en ese momento, su pelo se encontraba recogido por una diadema negra y llevaba zapatos de tacón medio y cerrado de color negro.

Lila se encontraba vestida con un traje gris con estampado de flores en negro, el vestido le llegaba encima de la rodilla, zapatos de plataforma negros y el pelo amarrado en una coleta alta, dejando que su pelo pelirrojo y ondulado le diera una vista de lo abundante que realmente es, logrando que su rostro se viera hermoso, a pesar de las pecas que había en el. El vestido dejaba a la vista la cintura que poseía y parte del semiabultado pecho que había obtenido en la pubertad

Y Rhonda, que en ese momento llevaba puesto un vestido verde entallado a la perfección de su cuerpo para resaltar las curvas que poseía, dejando que sus piernas largas, que portaban unos zapatos verdes de raso, y de tacón alto, se mostraran de la forma perfecta, sin pasar a lo vulgar. Llevaba el pelo suelto, que se había dejado crecer hasta la altura de media espalda.

-Me alegra que la trajeras, Joan- Fue Rhonda la que hablo al llegar al lado de Phebe y Lila- Conociendo a Pataki, es capaz de no asistir a su propio funeral.

-Es bueno saber que me conoces, princesa. Pero lo que no entiendo es el porqué si me entiendes, haz echo tal evento en mi honor.

-De hecho, querida- continúo Rhonda- El evento es mas para tus hijos, que para ti. Me hubiera gustado tener sus nombres para poner en los recuerdos, pero ni Phebe, Gerald o Stella, lograron averiguarlo.

Helga volteó a ver a su mejor amiga, que solo logró encogerse de hombros.

-¿Stella? ¿Hasta Stella está metida en esto?

-Así es, Helga- Contestó su amiga- De hecho, la abuela también vino, dijo que cualquier evento para Eleanor es su deber el ayudar y proteger.

-Además…-Interrumpió Lila- La hermana Olga ayudó con los recuerdos para hoy.

-Y ya sabes que al ser la mejor haciendo fiestas, no iba a permitir que tuvieras un Baby Shower mediocre. Todos los chicos y chicas estamos aquí para celebrar este magnífico evento.

-¿Chicos? Una fiesta así es para mujeres, según tengo entendido…

-Por eso te digo que sin mí, tendrías una fiesta convencional. Hay juegos en los cuales necesitaremos la presencia de ellos. Y si nos permites, ya todos están adentro.

Rhonda, Phebe y Lila, adentraron a Helga en la casa de los Wellington y la dirigieron a un salón especial que tenían para eventos íntimos, como aquellos.

Y en efecto en el salón, que se encontraba adornado con colores azules, rosas y amarillos, globos, serpentinas, una fuente con ponche, fruta picada y aperitivos selectos, se encontraban esparcidos varios de los amigos de la infancia de las chicas.

-¡Chicos, señoras, señores y señoritas! ¡Helga ya llegó!- El grito de Rhonda, provocó que una avalancha de mujeres se fueran encima de Helga mientras los hombres permanecían detrás de ellas.

De repente, Helga apenas pudo distinguir si las manos que le tocaban su vientre le pertenecían a Stella, Susie, la señora Vitello o su madre. Pues aparte de ellas veía las cabezas de su hermana Olga, Nadine y Sheena.

-¡Criminal! ¡Déjenme respirar, que ellos no se moverán de su lugar!- gritó la rubia, pero las mujeres del lugar parecían no escucharle. Hasta que sintió como la cargaban, sin poder evitar gritar, por la repentina falta de suelo en sus pies. Al voltear y mirar aquella persona dueña de tanta fuerza, su semblante cambio de forma rápida de la sorpresa a una de enojo.- ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Tú que mierdas haces aquí Wolfgang?

-Se dice gracias, Pataki… y estoy aquí porque mi madre no sabía como llegar y estar en el momento oportuno, me arrastró a la primera. En estos momentos estaría descansando en mi casa si no fuese que Joan te tuvo que traer aquí.

Wolfgang bajó a Helga al suelo y al verla de pies a cabeza no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Hacía varios años que no había visto a la rubia, y a pesar de su embarazo, seguía pensando que se veía hermosa.

-¡Tierra llamando a idiota! Vaya que tanta música pesada ha acabado con las pocas neuronas que tenias. Da igual… mejor me escabullo de aquí antes de un nuevo ataque

-¡Alto ahí, Helga!- La persona que le había gritado era Phebe y con su grito, logró que Helga sudara frio y al mismo tiempo, el salón se quedó en un silencio inimaginable- No te iras de aquí hasta que el evento termine ¿Entendiste?

-Pero, Phebe…

-Pero nada. Hemos trabajado muy duramente para que tengas una bonita fiesta antes del nacimiento de los gemelos y tu cooperaras con nosotros, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Criminal! De acuerdo…- Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y de nuevas cuentas se abalanzaban a ella las mujeres, mientras a lo lejos Wolfgang se acercaba a su hermano que platicaba con unos dos chicos, Joan, al ver a su hermano se despidió de las personas con quien platicaba para acercarse a su hermano y poder hablar con él.

-¡Vaya, Wolf! ¿Quién diría que mi hermanito tuviera aun esa fuerza?

-Cállate Joan… Se supone que descansaría al llegar a casa, pero solo pasé la puerta para ser arrastrado por nuestra madre. Ya sabes que no puedo decirle que no- le decía mientras miraba a lo lejos a una mujer rubia de complexión delgada, que se encontraba riendo al lado de Olga, mientras se pasaban entre ellas un rollo de papel higiénico para un concurso.

-Entiendo Wolf. Somos lo único que le queda a ella. También necesita sus momentos de entretenimiento, lo bueno que Olga y ella se llevan de maravilla y aceptó el que viviéramos juntos para que no sintiera la soledad en la casa.

-Chicos…- dijo Gerald, acercándose a Joan y Wolfgang- las chicas nos mandan esto- les extendió a ellos un rollo similar como el que se estaban pasando las mujeres. Rhonda dice que igualmente hay que participar. Y con la panza que se carga Pataki, la verdad dudo que pueda atinarle. Pero Brainy asegura que él sabe la circunferencia de esa panzota- decía mientras señalaba a su compañero, que al escuchar lo afirmado por Gerald solo se sonrojó. Ambos iban con trajes, Gerald portaba un traje negro, mientras que Brainy uno gris. Ambos eran compañeros de trabajo. Mientras que Gerald trabajaba en campo, Brainy destacaba en la sección de fraudes bancarios.

Wolfgang había mirado a Brainy y recordaba que de niños, él seguía a la rubia a cualquier lugar y en la adolescencia parecía haberse vuelto su mayor confidente. Pero dentro de él había un algo que le hacía detestarle un poco.

Tal vez era la devoción que veía que tenía para Pataki; tanto así que sentía, rayaba en un amor de años con pensamientos melosos. Y a pesar del tiempo, por alguna extraña razón, seguía detestándole. Aunque le toleraba lo más que podía y evitaba estar a su lado, no podía evitar sentir furia cada vez que el lograba lo que él nunca se había atrevido hacer, acercarse a la rubia y hacerla reír. Y tarde se había dado cuenta de que su verdadero rival no era otro más que un chico con cabeza en forma de balón. Cuando se enteró que esos dos habían empezado a andar, decidió estudiar la universidad lejos de Hilwood. Y en los Ángeles, empezó a tener éxito junto al grupo de rock que se había formado con amigos de la facultad.

Al recordar lo ultimó, algo en su cabeza hizo clic, como si una pieza hubiera encajado perfectamente en alguna maquinaria dentro de su cuerpo y miró por todo el salón sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¿Dónde mierdas está el cabezón?- preguntó mirando a su hermano, Gerald y Brainy. Al ver que nadie le contestaba volvió a preguntar- ¿El idiota la dejó embarazada y no viene a la fiesta de ella? ¿Qué mierdas está pasando?

Gerald fue el primero en responderle.

-Seria mejor que no lo mencionaras, al menos no frente a Pataki. Será mi mejor amigo, eso no lo dudo…Pero esta vez no puedo defenderlo, pero tampoco culparlo. Ella ha decidido así las cosas- volteo a mirarle a los ojos, pues mientras hablaba había mirado a Phebe y Helga que platicaban juntas- Ellos no han estado juntos desde hace ocho, casi nueve meses.

-Y antes de que grites, si. Es el mismo tiempo que tiene Helga de embarazada- Continúo Joan

-Helga es fuerte- Hablo por primera vez Brainy- Y a pesar de todo ella desea que el sea feliz. Por eso no le ha dicho a él acerca de sus hijos- mencionaba mirando a la rubia que no paraba de reír al ver como sus amigas le daban de comer papillas a tres chicos que se dejaron engatusar por Rhonda- El se fue al extranjero por una investigación, dándole a ella una promesa que no cumplió y ella no tuvo el valor para hacerle infeliz atándola a ella. El simplemente pareciere haber olvidado que la amaba… eso fue suficiente para haberla derrumbado durante unos meses.

-Así es. Phebe estaba todo el tiempo triste por ella, hasta me quedaba a dormir con ellas solo para cuidar que Helga no cometiera una estupidez mientras Phebe dormía.

-Será una tonta- Dijo Wolfgang

-Así es- Afirmó Gerald- Pero es una tonta que respetaré durante mucho tiempo.

Ya no habían dicho más, pues Rhonda con micrófono en mano, daba comienzo del concurso del tamaño de la cintura de Helga.

Uno a uno de los participantes habían pasado sin lograr dar con la medida exacta. Pero cuando fue el turno de Brainy, resultó ser el ganador del juego. Después de haberle entregado su premio, que resultó ser una cena doble en Che Paris, le preguntaron el cómo supo la medida de la talla de la rubia.

-Es el largo de su listón rosa

Al escucharle la rubia solo sonrió algo triste.

-A pesar de todo- pensó la rubia mientras sonreía a los asistentes de su fiesta- aun sigues presente en nuestras vidas…

* * *

**Review que no puedo responder por P.M.:**

**Romiih: Me alegra que te tomaras tu tiempo en dejarme un review. Espero y disfrutes mucho esta historia. Y me encuentro muy bien. De casualidad eres de España o de Venezuela? Agradezco tu apoyo y espero y disfrutaras la historia como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola.**

**Alexia: Gracias por el cumplido. Pero aun me falta mucho para convertirme en una buena escritora. Espero y te gustara este capítulo. Deseo seguir leyéndote y me digas con verdades que te gusta y k no de ella. Adoro que me digan que es lo que desean para atreverme a seguir escribiéndoles. **

**Agradesco a todos por su apoyo y un review es bien recibido. Espero seguir leyéndoles y viéndoles en las graficas :3**


	6. Esmeraldas en el sol

**Espero y disculpen la demora y las ansias de que subiera un nuevo capítulo. Por cuestiones de remodelación en mi hogar, tuve que visitar a mi madre por tiempo indefinido. Y con el trabajo (y sin mi lugar de inspiración) me perdí mucho. Pero ya estoy de vuelta en mi hogar, al lado de mi hermoso modem, que me conecta a la red.**

**Algo que no pude aclarar el capitulo anterior. El apellido de Joan y Wolfgang lo saque del Fanfic "25 Rosas". Se los recomiendo mucho, al igual que "Las cartas que te escribí" y "Cómame señor lobo"**

**No les entretengo más y espero y disfruten.**

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Esmeraldas en el sol**

El Baby Shower de Helga fue todo un éxito. Era cerca de la media noche cuando Helga se encontraba levantando sus regalos junto a Stella. La cantidad era algo asombrosa, pues no esperaba que cada inquilino de la pensión, y algunos conocidos de anteaños, como el señor Spumonni, le hubieran regalado algo para sus hijos. Hasta la gente de los ojos verdes habían mandado un presente a sus hijos. Stella y Miles lo habían recibido hacia unas semanas, el encargado de haberlo enviado no fue otro más que el mejor amigo de la pareja.

A pesar de la hora en el lugar se encontraban Phebe, Gerald, Olga, Wolfgang y por supuesto Rhonda. La rubia se dirigía a levantar un paquete envuelto en azul con flores amarillas cuando de repente, sintió en su vientre algo de dolor. Al principio de estos, no les había tomado mucho en cuenta, pero al sentir que un líquido algo viscoso se escurría entre sus piernas, supo enseguida que la noche aún no terminaría.

Así que decidió darle aviso a la persona más cercana a ella acerca de lo que le pasaba, por azares del destino, Wolfgang fue el elegido. Este, al escuchar las palabras de la rubia no pudo evitar ponerse algo histérico y les dio aviso a los demás

-¡Helga tendrá a los bebes!- gritó- ¡Necesito su ayuda!

La mansión se volvió un caos, Stella y Olga corrieron a sentar a Helga y le pedían que hiciera respiraciones, mientras Wolfgang salía rápidamente para acercar en la entrada de la mansión su automóvil que había llevado a la fiesta. Phebe llamaba al hospital para que supieran que Helga se dirigía a el, y Rhonda auxiliaba a un Gerald que se había desmayado.

-Listo- Habló Phebe después de colgar y acercarse donde se encontraba Helga con su hermana y Stella- El hospital nos está esperando.

Entre ella y Stella, seguidos de una Olga llorosa, ayudaron a ponerse de pie a Helga. La rubia caminaba despacio a la salida donde Wolfgang había estacionado un Mazda 3 en color azul, al ver el auto Helga ni pudo evitar ser sarcástica.

-Como se nota tu humildad…

-Me sorprende que aun y estando en labores de parto puedas actuar de esa manera- Le contestó el rubio- Pero dejemos esta conversación para otro momento. Lo principal es llevarte rápidamente al hospital.

-¡Hermanita bebe!- Chillaba he hipaba Olga a su lado- ¡Pronto seré tía!

-Lo sé Olga, ya lo estoy sintiendo…

Despacio se metió al auto y al ver que Phebe y Olga querían subir también, suplico de la mejor manera que el dolor le permitía, el que no les acompañaran en ese tramo del viaje.

-Escúchame Olga, necesito que avises a Miriam y Bob, ¿Comprendes? Nos alcanzaras en el hospital con ellos.

-De acuerdo, hermanita…

-Y tu Phebe, haz reaccionar al cabeza de cepillo y que de aviso a Miles y los abuelos. Y por favor vayan por la maleta que me habías obligado a empacar hace tiempo-Respiró profundamente pues una nueva contracción le había molestado- te espero en el hospital, amiga mía.

-Si, Helga- Le dijo Phebe mientras le miraba a los ojos. Helga le sonrió y dejó que Wolfgang arrancara el carro a una velocidad no tan permitida en las calles de Hillwood.

Wolfgang de vez en cuando veía por el retrovisor el cómo Stella limpiaba con un pañuelo la frente de Helga que hacia respiraciones entre cada contracción que sentía. Al arribar al hospital, en la entrada de emergencias, les esperaba un enfermero con una silla de ruedas, donde Wolfgang, ayudó a sentar a Helga.

Al entrar, Stella se separó de ellos para rellenar un formulario, donde el hospital pedían datos de la rubia, Wolfgang solo pudo seguir al enfermero que dirigía la silla de ruedas donde Helga estaba, pero al querer entrar al cuarto, le detuvieron para darle una bata azul que debía colocar encima de su ropa.

-Son protocolos a seguir- le informó el enfermero- cuando se lo coloque ya puede ingresar a la sala.

Wolfgang se cambio rápidamente y entró justamente cuando veía como se terminaba de acomodar Helga en la cama, para que esperara al que sería su médico de cabecera.

-Señorita, por favor recuéstese en lo que viene a verla el especialista en turno. Respire tranquilamente ¿De acuerdo?- Una señora de pelo canoso le hablaba de manera maternal a la rubia- Es su primer parto ¿Verdad?

- Así es

-De acuerdo, ya verá que todo saldrá bien. Te encantará después con el tiempo este momento. ¿Alguien más estará con ustedes a la hora del parto?

-Si- Contestó la rubia- Stella ha de estar esperando afuera.

-De acuerdo, iré a darle una muda para que le pueda acompañar- Terminado de instalarle unos monitores en Helga, la enfermera salió del lugar.

Wolfgang solo se sentó en un sillón que había cerca , mientras observaba a la rubia cerrar los ojos y respirar entrecortadamente.

-¿Una nueva contracción?

-Así es…

-Me sorprende que resistas el dolor, cualquier mujer estaría llorando por el dolor, pero tú…

-Es porque soy Helga G. Pataki. Entre tanta pelea que he tenido, aprendí a no pensar mucho en el dolor… ¡Mierda!- gritó

-Jajajaja… y yo que ya empezaba a creerte

-Espera a que tenga a mis hijos y la vieja Betsy hablará contigo.

-Tranquila… no queremos llegar a algo drástico

-¡Tranquila tu abuela! Trata de pasar un melón por el orificio del tamaño de un limón y después me dices como se siente.

-Si lo pones de ese modo…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando pasa a una Stella y una doctora con una bata blanca.

Stella se acercó a Helga y le tomó la mano. Mientras escuchaban a la doctora hablar.

-Muy buenas noches. Soy la doctora Caroline, especialista obstreatra. Es la señorita Helga G. Pataki, ¿No es así?

-Así es…

-Según su historial aun faltaban unas dos semanas para cumplir el plazo de nueves meses. Pero al ser gemelos es muy normal que se adelanten en el parto. Despreocúpese, todo saldrá bien- Le decía a la rubia mientras colocaba en su mano derecha un guante de látex- Lo que voy hacer será revisar cuanto tiene de dilatación para pujar y dar a luz.- Se acercó a la rubia y metió la mano bajo la bata. Wolfgang al ver lo que hacia la doctora se había quedado mudo.- Bien, estas en cuatro. Dime ¿Soportas el dolor? Ya que todavía estas a tiempo para una epidural. La inyección lo que hará será dormir la mitad de tu cuerpo. De la cintura para abajo. El inconveniente es que puede perderse el efecto durante el parto y sientas el dolor de golpe.

-No importa, acepto…- dijo sin dudar la rubia.

-De acuerdo, el anestesiólogo vendrá en un momento más.

Al voltear la doctora, logró ver a Wolfgang

-¡Oh por Dios!- Gritó, asustando a Helga, Stella y el mismo Wolfgang- ¡Pero si eres Wolf de la banda Devil and Rose! ¡Soy admiradora tuya!

-¿Muchas… gracias?-Contestó el rubio a la doctora sin saber por un instante como reaccionar.

-¿Podrías por favor darme tu autógrafo? Una foto tuya también sería aceptable… Para mandársela a mi esposo. El y yo somos admiradores de ustedes.

-Claro.

La doctora saco su celular y se tomó varias fotos con el rubio. Y con un plumón indeleble, Wolfgang autografió la bata de la doctora, y también unas dedicatorias en papel.

-Ojala y hubiera traído un disco para que lo autografiaras.

Después de ver la escena, Stella interrumpió la alegría de la Doctora

-Disculpe, el anestesiólogo para Helga

-¡Cierto! Perdonen ustedes…- Cuando Caroline estaba cerca de la puerta Wolfgang le habló

-Si logras traerlos al mundo a salvo, yo mismo te mandaré toda la discografía autografiada por toda la banda

-Agradezco la oferta, pero por muy tentador que sea, no es necesario… es mi trabajo- Dijo mientras salía y buscaba a sus ayudantes.

-Juro que casi muero por sus gritos... ¿Así son todas tus fans?- Preguntó Stella a Wolfgang que no pudo evitar reírse.

-No… Son peores. En un concierto no han llegado a tirar bragas en lugar de flores.

-¡Criminal! ¡Qué original!

-¿Hablas enserio, Pataki?

-Claro que no, idiota. Las descerebradas y urgidas hacen eso.

-Solo las fanáticas.

-Fanáticas, mis ovarios. Una verdadera fan no te aventaría las bragas. Se presentaría de frente y te diría las cosas. Solo imagina lo estúpido e irracional que es aventar una braga. Ustedes nunca sabrán a quien le pertenece. Para eso yo prefiero pararme enfrente, presentarme. Entonces sabrá si desea o no conocerme como la fan que soy, y si surge algo más, la ropa interior ya no valdría algo en si… Tomando en cuenta que para ustedes los hombres la vista es lo primero y el carácter y personalidad pasa a segundo plano…- Helga ya no pudo replicar más, pues había entrado al cuarto un hombre adulto de alrededor 45 años, tez morena y pelo oscuro, era delgado y en su rostro había un bigote que cubría parte de su rostro.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Eduardo Vera. Vengo a aplicar la epidural a la futura madre.

-¿Eduardo?- Gritó Helga mientras hacia un ademan al cielo y volteaba a ver a Stella que sonreía a pesar de saber que ese hombre no era su amigo de anteaños- Stella ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?

Wolfgang se le hacía extraño el nerviosismo en la rubia y como hace rato no supo que decir, se dedicó solamente a observar mientras Stella le daba frases de alientos y caricias a la rubia

-Ni yo sé, pero tómalo con calma y recuerda que debes estar tranquila o te dolerá mas.

-De acuerdo, pero no me gusta todo esto que está sucediendo.

Stella rio suavemente mientras ayudaba a Helga a sentarse cerca de la orilla en la cama para que Eduardo pudiera aplicarle la anestesia a Helga.

Desde donde se encontraba sentado, Wolfgang pudo ver como el anestesiólogo destapaba la bata por la espalda de Helga y dejaba al descubierto la piel blanquecina de la rubia-¡Dios!- Pensó el rubio mientras divagaba por un mundo donde él hacía sentir bien a Helga y ella con suspiros de amor, pronunciaba su nombre.

Y hubiera seguido así si no fuese por el ruido de su celular que indicaba una llamada. Contestó y al otro lado de la línea, escucho primero el murmullo de mucha gente

-Wolf…-Era su hermano Joan-¿Podrías buscar la maleta de Helga? Andamos en recepción, ya que no nos permiten entrar todos a ver a Helga porque dicen que somos demasiados.

-¿Demasiados? ¿Pues cuantos están contigo?

-Pues aparte de mí, esta Olga con sus padres, madre también quiso venir. Esta un señor llamado Miles que dice ser esposo de Stella y con el vienen una pareja de ancianos que son los padres de este… He de decir que su madre es extraña, me sorprende que no la saquen, pues está haciendo un ritual aquí en recepción. ¡Se me olvidaba! También están Phebe y Gerald. En total somos 10 personas y por ello no nos permiten subir. Temo que nos corran en cualquier momento.

-Eso sería un problema. Bajo enseguida.

Colgó y guardó de nuevo su celular. Se disponía a salir cuando Stella le detuvo.

-Ya llegaron, ¿no es así?

-Así es. Pero somos 12, 13 contando a Helga. No creo que quieran que estemos tantos en la sala cuando Pataki dé a luz.

-No. Lo conveniente es que esté una persona o máximo 3 con la madre- Intervino el anestesiólogo- que recogía sus instrumentos para salir del lugar- Puede subir aun una persona más aquí. Pero espero y no cause la decisión un alboroto ahí abajo

-Ya veo,-Hablo Helga- Conociendo a Bob es capaz de armar un alboroto para que todos estén aquí- Volteo a ver a Stella- ¿Podrías buscar a Miriam? Creo que de todos ella es la indicada. Desde que supo mi embarazo ha tratado de superar su alcoholismo y lo ha logrado muy bien todos estos meses. Además, Olga no pararía de estar llorando. Es lo último que quiero.

-Es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte, Helga…

- Me gustaría que las dos abuelas estén presentes. Quiero que sea un recuerdo que no olviden.

-Gracias- Le dijo Stella mientras le daba un tierno beso en la cabeza- Iré por tu madre.

Terminado esto, Stella se dispuso a irse dejando al cuarto en total silencio.

-¿Sabes, Pataki?

-¿Ahora qué quieres, estúpido?

-Sigo pensando que me sorprende que andes muy tranquila, la epidural te ha drogado y a lo gran.

-Ya quisieras…-se interrumpió la rubia por una nueva contracción-verme gritar. Pero no te daré el gusto, hace tiempo me prometí ser fuerte, ¿Comprendes?

-¡Woo, woo! Tranquila, que no quiero que te me pongas a llorar.

-¿Llorar? Estas pendejo si crees que derramaré lagrimas ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?

-Las lagrimas.

-Eso no te importa- le contestó mientras apretaba con fuera, la sábana blanca que la cubría en la sala de maternidad.

Wolfgang supo que era por Arnold y eso le hizo hervir en un odio basado en celos.

-Le sigues amando-Susurró

-¿Qué dijiste, estúpido?

-¡Que le sigues amando! A pesar de todo le sigues amando…

Helga al escucharle, no pudo evitar asombrarse, no esperaba que la gente a su alrededor notara aun lo que le ha costado con el tiempo superar eso de poco a poco

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- Le contestó de forma agitada

-Mucho… me importa como no te lo imaginas, ¿comprendes?

-No… A nadie le debe importar- le dijo mirándole a los ojos- Ellos ahora serán mi prioridad, ¿Comprendes? Así que deja de decir que te importa, el que me duelan aun algunas cosas. He luchado y peleado sola… ¡Y seguiré luchando sola por ellos, si es necesario!

-Pataki…

-¡No!- dijo con la voz entrecortada- Ellos se volverán mi lucha, ¿Acaso no lo vez? Seré madre y padre por ellos, Viviré, amaré y moriré solo por ellos y así con el tiempo olvidará la gente todo lo que ha pasado…

-¡Pero tú no! Tú no olvidarás nada…- Le interrumpía Wolfgang-se te nota en los ojos. En la forma que volteas a ver para encontrarle aun… para hallar aún una sombra de su presencia. ¡Así que no me mientas!- El rubio se había parado del sofá en que estaba y se había acercado a la cama donde se encontraba Helga- ¿Crees que no se él cuanto le amabas? ¿El cuanto aun le amas?- Con su mano le tocó una mejilla sonrojada por el enojo de hacia unos momentos- Sin notar a aquellos que moríamos por ti. Y en silencios te mirábamos como tú le mirabas a él… y por ello… y solo por ello…- Wolfgang no pudo evitar perderse en el azul de los ojos de Helga. Al verlos solo pensaba en poder contemplarlos cada día de su vida, pues la rubia se había vuelto alguien importante para él.

Y como si un imán le atrajera directamente a ella, sentía la respiración de Helga golpeando directamente la piel de su rostro.

Un aire caliente que demostraba lo viva que se encontraba la rubia.

Y deseo con todas sus fueras el que le mirase con un amor loco como el que sentía por ella. Y sabiendo que aún no era el momento, desvió sus labios para besar con dulzura un pómulo de la rubia.

-¡Que tierno!- La exclamación tomó por sorpresa a los rubios que se separaron enseguida con las caras rojas.

En la puerta se encontraba Caroline con una expresión soñadora.

-Perdonen la interrupción, solo vengo a checar como sigue la paciente.

Helga y Wolfgang no dijeron nada, permitiendo que la doctora hiciera su trabajo.

Caroline miraba unos monitores cuando interrumpieron en la sala Stella y Miriam, la última al ver a su hija corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Oh, Helga! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, Miriam. Solo déjame tomar aire, ¿De acuerdo?

Caroline al ver que Helga se encontraba más agitada de lo usual, decidió saber en qué punto de dilatación se encontraba, así que volvió a checarla.

-¡Oh, vaya!-Exclamó- ya estas preparada para pujar. Llamaré al equipo médico ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Oh, enserio?¡Qué bueno!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Stella y Miriam, mientras veían como la doctora llamaba a las enfermeras y salía a alistarse.

Helga solo hacia sus respiraciones, mientras a su lado izquierdo Miriam le tomaba su mano y Stella acariciaba sus cabellos y escuchaba las palabras de que todo saldría bien.

Cerro sus ojos y con su mano libre apretó el camafeo donde mantenía la foto de Arnold, gesto que paso desapercibido para las mujeres, pero no para Wolfgang, que se acercó a la cama en el momento justo que Caroline entraba al cuarto con dos enfermeras más.

-Bien, es momento de traer al mundo a los dos niños- Caroline hizo las presentaciones de las enfermeras mientras ponían en posición a Helga- Escucha bien, Helga. En las siguientes contracciones pujaras contando de diez a cero y te detienes, ¿De acuerdo?

Y así empezó una situación por demás que loca dentro de la sala. Helga solo escuchaba el conteo regresivo que le daban las enfermeras y las suplicas de las pronto abuelas de sus hijos.

-Calma, veraz que todo terminará rápido- Dijo Caroline.

Wolfgang solo veía como Helga se esforzaba al pujar para traer al mundo a sus hijos

-¡Tu puedes Helga!- Le alentó sin darse cuenta.

Momentos después Helga logró dar a luz a un niño rubio que lloraba de forma fuerte.

Las enfermeras le entregaron a Wolfgang unas tijeras y le pidieron que cortara a cierta altura el cordón, cosa que hizo de forma automática pues al ver al varoncito que se movía inquieto, había creído que era el ser más perfecto que hubiera conocido en sus 26 años de vida..

Las enfermeras lo alejaron para pesarlo, limpiarlo y medirlo. Miriam se había acercado para tomarle fotos, mientras Stella seguía animando a una Helga algo agotada que aun debía dar luz a otro ser.

Minutos después, Helga daba luz a una niña rubia que lloraba no tan fuerte como su hermano. Las enfermeras llamaron a Wolfgang para que cortara el cordón de la niña y al hacerlo sintió el deseo y la determinación de proteger a esos dos seres que habían llegado al mundo.

De nuevas cuentas, observó como limpiaban, pensaban y median, para después colocar a la niña junto a su hermano para llevarlos con su ahora, agotada madre.

Helga los recibió a ambos y les besaba las cabecitas rubias mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad.

-Es bueno conocerlos, mis hermosos rayos solares.

Los niños al escuchar la voz de su madre, voltearon al verle y Helga pudo contemplar en ellos el color de los ojos que eran verdes, como las esmeraldas mismas. No pudo evitar reír y sonreír por lo bajo.

-Siempre podré ver tu mirada- Fue lo último que dijo antes que todo se volviera negro para la rubia y los monitores emitieran sonidos de alerta.

Al contacto, Caroline se movilizó junto a las enfermeras, apartando los hijos de la rubia de su lado y se los entregaban a Wolfgang para que los cargara.

Miriam y Stella se quedaban en un rincón sintiéndose impotentes al ver que podrían perder a la rubia. Wolfgang temblaba y los hijos de Helga solo lloraban al sentir que algo a su alrededor no estaban bien.

Y mientras tanto, el sol salía resplandeciente por el este de Hillwood y en las redes sociales se platicaba el que Wolf, vocalista de la banda, Devil and Rose, se había convertido en padre, gracias a las fotos que anteriormente había mandado a su esposo una doctora.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**Alexia**

**MaryMorante**

**Romiih**

**nekoquerberos**

**Gelygirl**

**SakuraNyan**

**Milanh**

**Por haber dejado mensaje y alertas de la historia. A falta de tiempo no puedo contestarles por el momento, pero espero este fin de semana contestar y actualizar la historia. Faltan detalles a finar de mi casa pero ya vuelve a estar habitable.**

**Gracias a todos y espero leerles en la red.**


End file.
